


today, and everyday

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Hyunwoo smiles when Minhyuk opens his eyes in the morning and says,





	

_"Today, you are my favorite person."_

 

It’s the same thing Hyunwoo’s been hearing ever since they decided to live together. Every single morning, as soon as sunlight hits his face from behind the thin curtains of their room, his eyes open to stare at Minhyuk’s serene sleeping face. He breathes in his scent, pulling him closer and closer until Minhyuk’s head is buried in his chest. Minhyuk wakes up with a groan, but with a smile on his face, nevertheless, and tells him, “Today, you are my favorite person.”

 

Hyunwoo always smiles at him, that special goofy grin he’s learned to do ever since Minhyuk came to his life, and Minhyuk would respond every time with a peck on his lips. Minhyuk giggles and says, “Your breath stinks,” which makes Hyunwoo raise an eyebrow.

 

“And who’s kissing me first anyway?”

 

Minhyuk buries his head back in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck and kisses the junction where his neck and shoulder meet, careful not to make any marks knowing it’s summer season and Hyunwoo would not dare wear scarfs or turtlenecks in the next few days. The minutes go by slowly, languidly, and Hyunwoo checks the clock above their bedside table. They still have a few minutes before it hits six-thirty in the morning, before they need to prepare for their daily routine of Hyunwoo cooking breakfast while Minhyuk takes a shower, the two of them eating together and Minhyuk washing the plates as Hyunwoo takes his turn in the bathroom, kissing each other senselessly just as the clock hits seven o’clock and Minhyuk takes care of Hyunwoo’s necktie before they go out of their apartment hand in hand, heading off to their respective workplaces. It’s been their routine for three years, and if they were to be asked, they wouldn’t want to change a thing.

 

They come home that night with lazy smiles on their faces and Minhyuk is the first one to come home. He’s waiting for Shownu in their living room couch, flipping through random channels to keep himself busy. Shownu takes off his shoes by the door, and hurriedly makes his way towards Minhyuk whose hands are already open for his boyfriend to take. They hug, and they never part until Minhyuk says he’s sleepy already. Dinner be damned, Hyunwoo carries him to their bedroom, with Minhyuk’s legs around his waist and his arms draped across the expanse of Hyunwoo’s back.

 

Hyunwoo slowly lays him down on the bed, kissing him goodnight, but Minhyuk pulls him down beside him.

 

“Stay.”

 

Hyunwoo stays.

 

He slowly removes his coat and pants, settling with his boxers and plain white shirt, before getting into bed with Minhyuk. He’s a bit hungry but he’ll rather have this moment than any other meal in the world. Minhyuk reaches out for his hand and intertwines it with his.

 

“Today, you were my favorite person.” Minhyuk says, and Hyunwoo kisses his knuckles as he hugs Minhyuk tightly, just like any other night. They fall asleep with Hyunwoo’s arm as Minhyuk’s pillow, and his other free arm carded through Minhyuk’s auburn hair.

 

The sun hits his eyes the next morning, and like yesterday, and like the day before, and the day before that, and for days before that, and even after that morning, the day after that morning, and for days and weeks and months and years to come, he smiles when Minhyuk opens his eyes in the morning and says,

 

“Today, you are my favorite person.”

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN IN 12 MINUTES IDC ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE I LOVE SHOWHYUK SO MUCH REJOICE 170409 BECAUSE #SHOWHYUKLIVESON


End file.
